


Decisions of Loyalty

by Higuchimon



Series: Deadly Daughter [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent, F/F, Gen, Mini-fic Masterclass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Barrett’s first loyalty is to the Professor, then Selena.  Or at least that’s how it’s supposed to be.  Whether he changes his mind remains to be seen.
Relationships: Serena/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Series: Deadly Daughter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1088370
Kudos: 1





	Decisions of Loyalty

**Title:** Decisions of Loyalty  
 **Characters:** Barrett, Akaba Leo|| **Ship:** Selena x Asuka [referred to]  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO Arc-V: alternate/divergent timelines: A57, 500 words; Mini-fic Masterclass: YGO Arc-V: #5, AT Tracks; Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, day #21, drabble a day for a week  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the same timeline as **Good-bye** and **Cast a Reflection**. In this timeline, the Professor keeps Yuuri out of danger and Selena goes into battle, with Asuka serving as her companion, battle partner, and girlfriend. Only Asuka chose to defect…  
 **Summary:** Barrett’s first loyalty is to the Professor, then Selena. Or at least that’s how it’s supposed to be. Whether he changes his mind remains to be seen.

* * *

Barrett let the door close behind him. He briskly walked down the hallway, though if anyone had asked, he couldn’t have said where he meant to go. 

Though he wasn’t averse to the idea of going to the XYZ dimension. There he could find Tenjoin-san and ask what in the world had made her hurt Selena-sama like that. 

_I would never have thought she’d turn traitor._ It made no sense. He’d read the note before he brought it to Selena. He knew what Asuka had _said_ but he didn’t believe a word of it. None of that was right. 

He decided there was only one thing that he could do right now. He turned his brisk steps towards where he would find the Professor. Perhaps he would know something about this. 

“Sir?” Barrett spoke as he came up to where the master of Academia sat in his chair, that usual worried expression creasing his face. 

“What is it? Is Selena all right?” Akaba Leo wanted to know at once. Barrett quickly nodded. Professor Akaba had always been rather cautious about letting Selena perform her missions, though he clearly understood the importance of them. 

Barrett had taken the time on the way here to sort out his thoughts and now laid them out plainly. “It seems that Tenjoin Asuka has been compromised by her time in the XYZ dimension.” He explained what she’d done and what the note had said. 

With every word he spoke, Leo’s expression grew darker and colder. Once Barrett finished, he spoke. “She’s no longer one of us. If she’s seen, she’s to be carded on sight.” 

Barrett tilted his head forward. “As you wish. Did you wish to assign a new partner to Selena-sama?” 

Leo considered that before he slowly shook his head. “I don’t believe that she will need one. Nor will she want one.” 

Barrett didn’t consider disagreeing on that. “She intends to journey to the Standard Dimension to locate her final counterpart soon.” 

“Good. Go with her. I trust her to succeed.” Leo waved one hand to dismiss Barrett, who quickly departed. 

He’d never intended to _not_ go with Selena, truthfully. He’d expected to have to talk her into letting him, since she far preferred to either go places alone or just with Asuka. He had his own suspicions on what happened when they were alone. He wasn’t going to deprive Selena of what pleasure she could get during this war. 

Only now that small enjoyment wouldn’t be there anymore. Barrett set his jaw and made up his mind. The Professor had ordered that Tenjoin be carded on sight. He would do so himself, should he happen to see her. 

Selena would want to do it. But this was one thing Barrett wouldn’t allow – if he were certain she could. She did all she could to be a fierce warrior, but when it came to her own heart – it would be better if she didn’t have to choose. 

So he wouldn’t let her. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** While I like ace!Asuka for GX, I also like the idea of queer!Asuka for Arc-V. My first choice is always the Osiris Red girl but second? Selena. One day I might even write something where they get to be happy together!


End file.
